Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
An electronic device such as an image processing apparatus stores a time of every operation as a log for security. For example, one proposed image processing apparatus acquires the standard time when a power supply is turned on after an installation or a movement of a main body or after an instantaneous blackout, and then enables a built-in clock to automatically set time information.
Another proposed technique substitutes a time regarding a printer for a time of a clock in a management server connected to this printer, and yet another printer predicts a time at which a remaining amount of consumable such as a toner is used up based on a time of every operation held by using absolute time information from a clock unit.